When I Think About Rain
by Miss Bella Green
Summary: L/J -- It's sort of a chain reaction. When I think about rain I think about singing when I think about singing it's a heavenly tune when I think about heaven I think about angels you're the angel I know. -- James and Lily finally get together.


**When I Think About Rain**

_By: Miss Bella Green_

Dedication: To Hinakuluiau the chain reaction creator of this tale

To freak.on.a.leash.13, whose story made me think

And to every person wondering what the hell I'm talking about

_When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you_

-"When I Think About Angels

Jamie O'Neal

It was freezing cold and Lily Evans hated this. It was her seventh year and final year at Hogwarts and though she was swamped with homework, she had decided to go to take the time to go owl her sister a letter at the Owlry.

When she left for the sun, the sun was shining and dancing on her skin, but weather could change fast. By the time she left the Owlry, it was getting cloudy and the wind whispered a warning to her. She didn't make it up to the castle before the rain began pouring. Her robes begun clinging more tightly to her, which said something. She had bought new robes but they were all dirty so she was wearing a very old pair that had all ready clung tightly to her. Not that it mattered, no one was outside. No one was stupid enough to be outside in the rain, unless they had some odd romantic delusion that dancing in Britain's frigid cold rain was fun, some idiots thought singing in the rain was fun. Lily thought the actual thought of this was idiotically funny.

"Lily?" Lily's head snapped towards the object -person- coming towards her. Focusing more, it was James Potter. A year ago, she would've groaned at the thought of him. Now, however, it was not the end of the world. In fact, sometimes, she looked forward to seeing James. It was a fun break from her friends: Alice, obsessed with Frank Longbottom; Mary McDonald, trying to murder Sirius with her eyes; Emmeline, lovesick; and Dorcas, who was Dorcas, trying to tell Lily how amazing boys were in a secluded corridor. Also, James Potter was becoming just plain funner to be around.

"James? What are you doing out here?" Lily asked, the rain continued to pour down on them, making it really hard for Lily to see James's hazel eyes through his water smudged glasses yet easier for her to distinguish his abs.

"I went to find you, I could tell a lightning storm was going to hit, I just didn't want _you_ to be hit by the lightning." James said and Lily felt her heart fluttering inside her chest, part of her cursing herself for wearing such small robes, the other part of her thanking her for wearing such small robes.

"How did you know where I was?" Lily asked.

James laughed, deeply-sexily Lily noted. "Marauder secret."

A crash of thunder startled Lily causing her to shriek a little bit. "Thunder storms are distracting." Lily said.

"Yes they are." James truthfully agreed.

"I hate the thunder, it's so startling." Lily said. "Thunder's scared me since I was a little kid." Lily remembered her first memory, she was three, crying as Petunia tried comforting her as thunder reverberated throughout the room they were huddled up in.

"I hate the rain part, so distracting." James said.

"How is _rain_ distracting?" Lily asked. "Rain is amazing."

"You're a beautiful distraction." James said as though Lily should understand this the way his friends who never ceased to hear her would.

Lily thought for a minute and when no idea of what James said occurred, she spoke. "What do you mean? How am I like rain? And do _not_ say that we are both cold."

James chuckled. "You're not cold and that wasn't what I meant. It's sort of a chain reaction."

Lily raised an eyebrow, confused, not questioning.

"Lily, when I think about rain, say like in a tough class like History of Magic, I think about singing. My cousin Jasmine used to drag me out into the rain when I was about four or five, it's my first memory, me and her singing in the pouring in the rain. And well, thinking about singing reminds me of the Heavenly music that I heard when Jasmine's sister Mary decided to get married, she got married to a muggleborn and they had a muggle wedding and I remember the heavenly music from it. It rained that day." James explained and went further seeing Lily's confused look. "When I think about Heaven, I think Angels. And the only angel I know is you."

Lily's heart soared. It was amazing to here something as loving as James Potter calling her an angel in the pouring rain, both of their robes, clinging to their skin, tight around, but that thinking was bad for Lily. "And I'm bad to think about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing about you is bad. There's nothing about you that isn't incredible or majestic. It's just that I think about you too much. Try working on an essay when you have thoughts of kissing the only angel at Hogwarts. Trust me Lily, it's hard, I can't do it." James said.

"Thinking about me is _that_ distracting?" Lily asked, touched.

"Thinking about you is distracting enough, but then when we were in sixth year, I have to find you snogging that Deveraux bloke in that dark corridor and my mind exploded and I wished that it was me holding the Hogwarts angel in my arms, showing her how much I loved her." James explained.

Lily's heart continues to flutter while James tried to fight down a growling in his stomach.

"We should get out of the rain." James muttered, barely even making a sound, yet Lily could here the voice she considered sexy. She wondered if it was as sexy in a corridor like Dorcas said it was with boys.

"When have you ever done what you were supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"With you, I try to do my best to everything I'm supposed to. I resist kissing you everyday because I know I'm supposed to do that, resist you I mean." James added in an odd voice. He had just noticed Lily's robes and the way her emerald eyes glittered better than rain in the sunlight.

"You're supposed to resist me?" Lily asked, her heart dropping. _Did he not truly like her?_

James took in a breath and looked into Lily's eyes, the sight blurred from the water on his glasses. "The last time I checked, you didn't want me to kiss you."

Lily chuckled. "Well when was the last time you checked?"

James looked confused and Lily grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to hers. Their first kiss was incredible and Lily was sure that even if they both hadn't kissed others before, it would still feel this way. Because she wasn't feeling skill, she was feeling pure passion, passion one couldn't fake.

James's hand encircled her waist, thanking anyone who had power over laundry that Lily's fitting clothes were dirty and she wearing the small ones. His other hand found it's way into her hair. James was sure that if her hair was dry, it would feel like a cloud, but it was wet, and it felt like a flower that he had once over watered for his mother when he seven, ironically enough, it was a Lily. The hand Lily had used to pull James down released the tie and found its way to the back of James's neck and grabbed the ends of his hair. Her other hand found a purpose, right at the top of James's neck, pulling his soft face closer to hers.

Their tongues fought for dominance, and Lily finally gave up, letting James's tongue explore her mouth, moaning every time he hit a sensual part. She moaned quite a lot. Finally, both knees too like jelly to stand, they fell to the ground, Lily on top of James. Quickly, James flipped them over and moved his left hand down to her waist, caressing her soft and slippery skin, erupting more moans from her as his other hand found her face, forcing the kiss from lust to passion as it slowed to a very romantic pace, slow, loving. Lily felt on fire. Every part of her that James Potter had so much grazed now burned in pleasure and she moaned in hope of him touching the skin again.

The kiss ended fast when a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder erupted. Both jumped away from each other, startled. Lily and James stood up, James helped Lily up. Lily's hand came up and James flinched from what he thought was a slapping but was actually a short, yet tender kiss.

"Come on, let's get up to the common room." Lily said, somewhat seductively.

James followed her into the Clock tower. As Lily went to use the stairs, he stopped her, "There's a faster way through this passageway." He pushed open a portrait and helped Lily through the dark passage until they reached the exit.

"Your kisses are like sugar." James said cockily, the same way he used to deliver corny pick-up lines to Lily at the worst moments.

"And why is that Potter?" Lily flirted back.

"Because, both your kisses and sugar linger on my lips and sweet tasting." James flirted.

Lily laughed. "You are so corny." Lily said as they reached Gryffindor Tower.

"_Animus."_ James said and Lily and James were let into the common room, Lily giving him and James taking his glasses off afterwards, wiping the water off of the lenses. James went to put the glasses back on.

"Don't put your glasses on." Lily said quickly.

"Why shouldn't Jamie-boy put his glasses on?" Sirius Black asked as he and the other two Marauders came down into the common room.

"Because his eye remind me of the coffee I have in the morning. I like coffee it keeps me awake during the day." Lily rambled, feeling odd in front of James's friends.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Lily-Flower, I don't think James wants to keep you up during the day, I think he wants to keep you up all night in a fit of passion with both of you sha-" Sirius was cut off by Remus smacking him.

"Lily," Alice said, coming down the stairs to investigate the noise, "Oh finally you did something about your crush on James." Alice looked at Lily. "Are you wet?"

"No shit Sherlock." Sirius answered receiving another smack from Remus.

"You should change out of those, wet clothes can cause Hypothermia." Alice explained.

Lily and James nodded, walking their way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Funny," Alice commented, "I didn't know Lily had clothes in the boys' dorm, what else are you guys hiding from me? A field full of butterflies? A complaining rich person? A stranger that looks like, Frank." Alice smiled, trying to flirt with Frank who had just showed up.

"I just got kicked out of the dorm by James and Lily." Frank said.

"And I just got kicked out of my dorm by Emmeline who thought that a random was her ex, until she realized that her ex had black hair and she was staring at Lockhart. I swear she needs to get over him." Alice said.

The four heads belonging to males looked at Sirius.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You guys want Sirius to get his hands down Em's pants?"

"Well I wouldn't do _that_." Sirius said causing five questioning looks. "Honestly, I don't think girls should be wearing pants, or anything for that matter."

"Sirius, shut up." Remus said.

_When I think about angels  
I think about you _

**AN: **So I got no sleep all night typing this up. I got this plot bunny after trying to play the song "This Kiss" by Faith Hill, I kept playing it in my head while I tried to get my i-Pod to play it. Well, my mind was playing this song instead (sadly, I haven't heard this song since I was eight, but still knew every lyric). I thought this fit with James and Lily. Most of my night was spent trying to fit every component of the song into this one-shot. Oh, and as for the dedication. Hinakuluiau is the Hawaiian goddess of rain. And freak.on.a.leash.13 is partly why I wrote this. Chapter 9 of her story _Tabula Rasa_ have James and Lily snogging in the middle of a rain storm, which is mainly why this song connected for James/Lily. (Read _Tabula Rasa_ if you get a chance!) This is as close to a song fic as I'll ever get ... Review?

-Miss Bella


End file.
